1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to devices for restricting the movement of joints. In particular, the invention provides a device for limiting the movement of a joint, while allowing the joint to retain sufficient mobility for functioning, i.e., gripping with a hand.
2. Background Art
Joint stiffening or locking can occur due to several different causes, for example, arthritis, trauma, etc. Joints of fingers, for example, can frequently become stiffened or locked. Several devices exist for the aid and therapy of fingers. Generally, these devices completely immobilize a finger, thereby preventing all movement. While immobilization prevents the joint from locking, the finger cannot be used for various hand functions, for example, gripping. Further, the immobilization does not provide any therapeutic assistance in repairing the joint.
In addition, preexisting devices are provided in a limited number of sizes to conform to common finger sizes. Manufacturing of various device sizes adds complication and expense to the manufacturing process. Further, retailers and physicians are then required to stock the various sizes. In some instances, an individual's finger may not conform to any of the readily available device sizes, thereby limiting the effectiveness of the device.
Some devices also include only a small surface area in contact with the finger. Due to the small surface area, a relatively high amount of pressure is applied at the limited contact areas of the finger causing discomfort for the user. Further, the small contact areas may cause the device to become unstable and slip when the joint is moved.
As a result, there exists a need for a flexible splint that allows a joint to maintain some movement, thereby allowing the finger to remain functional. Additionally, there exists a need for a flexible splint device that is adjustable to conform to any finger size. Further, a need exists for a flexible splint device that provides increased comfort and stability when in use.